


Doors

by Lindenharp



Series: Endeavour drabbles [3]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e02 Canticle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: "In your own good time," Thursday says. Morse recovers from his ordeal.Episode tag forCanticle.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday
Series: Endeavour drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Doors

"In your own good time," Thursday says. Time to recover and heal. Morse would rather return to work. The headaches and fatigue aren't the worst aftereffects of Emma's poisonous brew.

Staying in his flat gives him too much time to remember his journey through Hell. Only shadowy images remain, but those are enough to make him desperate for distraction, even tedious scutwork.

Nick Wilding wanted to see what lay beyond the door. The bloody fool didn't understand what Morse has known for years: there are doors in the mind that must never be opened, lest one release the monsters within.


End file.
